Walking Within Dreams
by Lady-Seraya
Summary: When Nastasya arrives in Tortall with her father, a Gallan Ambassador, for what she takes as a holiday, she will be unknowingly awakened to her fate as the chosen of Gainel, the Master of Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Eish, its been so long since I've written a fanfic. But here is the first chapter to my newie. Hope you like, this is just a sort of filler/introductory chapter. Review if you like or if it takes your fancy to do so I would love the feedback.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you don't recognise from the wonderful Tamora Pierce is mine, the rest is her's including places (and later characters) the plot is mine though.

He never appeared in reality, contrary to the majority of her dream subject matter. Since Nastasya could remember she had always dreamed things that were true, from the mundane and local to that which was extraordinary and not relative to her. The first such true-dream she had was of the former, the mundane kind. It was of the next morning's breakfast and everyone's clothing in minute detail. Of course the one deviation from reality was that he, the mysterious silver haired man, was there. She has always assumed that it was he who guided her true-dreams though she did not know his identity.

Nastasya shuddered awake, the faint moonlight from her window showed it was still night time. Her dreams had been frantic and confused, she had felt that they were not her own, but others' thoughts. This often occurred when she was somewhere new. In this instance it was the Royal Palace of Tortall in Corus.

Her father and she had arrived in the afternoon, tired, dusty and travel worn from the long ride from Galla; they had retreated immediately to bed. Her father, whom she detested, (which to the undiscerning eye would have appeared entirely unreasonable) was the Gallan Ambassador to Tortall. Their presence was required for the annual trade talks between Galla, Tussaine and Tortall. Well, Nastasya's presence was not exactly required but her mother had practically ordered her to go.

Nastasya knew the reason behind this parental request and resented them all the more for their interference. She could handle that puffed up, arrogant, slimy Lord Markar, and they thought her in love with him! He had courted almost every lady in the Gallan court; her parents could at least give her some credit for taste. But no, when the aforementioned obsequious Lord turned his attention to young Nastasya her parents had doubted her sense.

She closed her eyes and meditated for a time, this often helped block the dreams of others which were so rudely intruding on her own. Soon she was asleep and dreamed only of the man who had haunted her dreams since childhood.

"_Nastasya, are you unhappy?" his voice floated and dipped like a summer breeze; dreamy and warm. He had never spoken directly to her in a dream and she gasped and was momentarily lost for words. Her eyes roved, taking in the splendid garden they were seated in. _

"_I…well…I miss my home I suppose, not that I have remotely experienced Tortall as of yet." She spoke as if there was nothing amiss in this conversation. Their communication was comforting and somehow expected. _

"_You always felt restless in your home though, did you not?"_

"_I suppose. Will you tell me your name please? I have always seen you and do not know your name."_

"_When it is necessary you will know what it is you are and what your power is, your knowledge of me will be the knowledge of your power."_

"_What power? I am not Gifted, or physically powerful and only reasonably intelligent, what power do I have?" the urgency quivering in her voice surprised even Nastasya herself, her dream-guest only raised and eyebrow and replied_

"_For now, it is better you do not know. Well, it is better you do not know everything, for surely you know you have the power to true-dream?"_

"_Of course"_

"_It is wise that you have never told another soul this ability, though I must ask were such sense came from in a five year old?"_

"_There was a lady from our township, Agatha her name was. She was burnt when a fortune she told about a women miscarrying her child came true. They declared she had placed black magic on the pregnant woman. My father signed the decree for her execution. I did not want the same fate for myself, even a five year old understands the screams of pain from an innocent woman"_

"_I wise introspection from one so young. I must go now, it is morning for you. I will visit you again soon. This place is your destiny Nastasya, watch for people to help you, the time will come when you will need them"_

She wished to ask him his name but he was gone. She was alone. Blackness resumed its place in her dream space and she slept


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill, I don't own Tortall or any of the characters or places that you recognise etc etc etc

**Authors Note: **Ok, second chapter. Still warming into the story so it might seem kind of filler-y but with added fluff. It will gather more of a defined plot soon. Promise.

BIG BIG thanks to KrisEleven, sweet thoughts, Evil Bunny of Death, and GinaStar for reviewing the first chapter. And if you feel like adding your thoughts in the form of a review they are always more than welcome.

**Chapter 2**

Words pushed themselves into her unconscious mind, stirring and waking her from the sleep. The cold nasal tones of the voice outside her door were identifiably her fathers. Her head blurred by slumber she strained to distinguish words amongst the noise.

"…no Arianne, she needs sleep. I will be in trade meetings all day. Make sure she gets into no trouble, and have her_ ready and immaculate_ for the Midwinter ball tonight. Visual impression is everything Arianne."

Rage coursing through her veins the bed covers were thrown on the floor and Nastasya flew out of bed, yanking the door open. Her father had left though; the only person in the hallway was her maid Arianne looking unquestionably scared. Her father generally had that effect on people, especially those socially beneath him.

Nastasya pulled Arianne into a hug. "Don't let that evil demon worry you Arianne. Come into the room."

"Oh please mi'lady, don't speak about 'im like that. What if he was to know?" the pale blonde Scanran maid shivered as she let her mistress draw her into the room.

"Nonsense, he's too busy considering how we _look_ to worry about what I _say_," Nastasya's voice was laced with bitterness. "That's why he brought me with him, simply a little thing to trot out at parties"

Arianne sighed, as much as she disliked her ladies father she could understand why he would bring her as a show item. Nastasya was almost defiantly beautiful. Long lashes framing large green eyes, flawless ivory skin set off by jet black curls which after sleep fell wildly around her shoulders.

Nastasya despised her looks, Arianne knew this well. Duke Mitya had a cold political mind and saw his daughter only in terms of the advantage that could be gained from her beauty.

"At the end of the trade talks we're staying in Tortall. No more Galla for us." There was no room for argument, her tone was firm. The memory of her strange dream last night still lingered. Who was that figure that haunted her dreams? "Let's go for a ride, I need to clear my head".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nastasya's chestnut mare Anaya pawed the ground restlessly as they walked through the forest. Despite the long trip to Galla her mare was sprightly and tossed her head, whinnying. Arianne always looked desperately uncomfortable on her stocky grey mountain mare.

"I'm just going to canter up ahead, Anaya will surely bite me very hard when I got down if I do not," her maid nodded timidly, she hated riding and only endured it to please her mistress who took the greatest pleasure in the activity

Urging Anaya forward Nastasya's head was filled with nothing but the pounding sound of her mare's hooves against the forest floor. The wind whispered through her head as if blowing away every care or thought that might be lurking there.

Seemingly out of nowhere Anaya halted; very nearly throwing her mistress to the ground. Before words came out to soothe her prancing mare a high pitched whinny split the air. Anaya acting completely off from her normal character reared vertically, hurling Nastasya into the mud.

A black stallion stalled in front of Anaya, pawing and nuzzling the mare. "Now honestly!" snapped the dark horses' rider. The confusion of flailing hooves and swearing lasted only moments before the boy atop the stallion came crashing down next to Nastasya. Whickering softly to each other the horses took off deeper into the forest.

"Well I'll be," murmured the boy, who was not so much a boy on further notice as a grown knight of Tortall. Nastasya imagined what her father would say of this mess, considering his strict words of image this morning and giggled

Her companion in misfortune looked at her for the first time, startled by her laughter. Wicked hazel eyes met hers, instead of embarrassment or lust at her beauty, the stranger grinned.

"We must look incredibly ridiculous right now," Nastasya, trying not to laugh and failing, "I'm trying to recall if my fusty old etiquette mistress forgot to teach us 'appropriate mud etiquette' or whether I just didn't pay attention,"

The man laughed. "Oh no, Henricus Millman did an excellent series in the appropriate behaviour of extracting oneself and a beautiful maiden out of a muddy path, did you miss it?" he winked at her and walked over, holding his hand out to help her.

She giggled and let herself be drawn up. The slight problem with this action being that both were covered top to toe in mud, their hands had been made slippery.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Nastasya as she banged nose first into the stranger's jaw.

He grinned broadly as she laughed again. "I'm Alan. This was a very interesting way to meet, but who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Nastasya, who if she laughs anymore will break a rib a feel," she paused, "If I haven't already falling off that evil mare."

"Speaking of which, we'd best walk on to find them," the man Alan boldly took her arm into his as they trudged along the muddy path in search of their mounts. Nastasya smiled internally, so far this man had acted completely contrary to how men normally regarded her and it was as refreshing as it was attractive.

"So Alan, other than teach Gallan girls mud etiquette what do you do in this place?" she peered up through long lashes to get a better look at him, a head taller than herself, his muscular but slender frame could be felt by Nastasya's arm resting on his. Golden brown hair was scruffily falling around his ears and forehead.

"I'm a knight, Sir Alan of Pirates Swoop," he said it simply, many knights put on vocal airs when announcing themselves, Alan told her his title as easily as if he told her the time. "And your lovely Gallan self? Ambassador?"

"Daughter of one, which is not half so interesting, Lady Nastasya of Vladishnohk. But please do away with the obnoxious title, I think once we've wallowed in the mud together first name basis is understandable. Don't you?"

"Very understandable, necessary even" he looked down and smiled warmly, almost to her horror her stomach did a queer flip. What the hell was wrong with her all of a sudden?

"_Watch for people to help you, the time will come when you will need them."_

The words of the man in her dreams suddenly echoed through her mind. Was Alan such a one? And for what did she need help?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Yes, yes we all know I don't own Tortall or Alan etc. I do own Nastasya et al though.

**A/N: **To my lovely, fabulous, darling reviewers bron1991, KrisEleven, GinaStar, and Xxlalla-azizaxX, I mentally send you lots of fabulous gifts.

**Chapter 3**

Despite all her protestations Nastasya had finally allowed herself to be packed into her bed by Arianna. Shocked and frightened by the mud splashed Nastasya that made it back to the palace, Arianna had insisted firmly on a hot bath and a nap.

With an internal sigh she pulled the covers over her, she could not help but consider the symbolism of this action. For a few brief hours walking the forest for missing horses Nastasya had forgotten the chain around her neck that was duty. Once more back in her room the sense of being caged settled down upon her.

She was wrapped in a shroud of silence governed only by propriety, duty and obedience.

Despite her restless thoughts a force seemed to drag her eyelids down with sleep. She felt her mind being quite forcefully being drawn away from her body.

_She stood at the Corus palace stables, the smell of manure, leather and sweat filled her nose, it was not unpleasant. She could feel this was a true dream, but somehow different. _

"_Nastasya," the summery voice made her turn to face the man who had always guided her dreams, hair of fog and depthless eyes. "Come with me,"_

"_Where are we going?" she asked, walking faster to catch up with him. He held out his hand with she took without question. The contact of his palm sent a weird jolt of energy surging through her body and her dreamvision went black. _

_Once her vision cleared she looked up, the sky in this place was continually changing, it was like a moving patchwork quilt. Black and shadowy in parts, before changing to dark greens, in other sections crystal clear blue sky was marred by blood reds then shimmery silver clouds. _

_The sky was but a minor part of the extraordinary landscape which continually shifted from scene to scene. Images of victorious battles, scenes of lover's trysts and all manner of desires played out in front of her. _

"_What is this place?" she asked, awe-struck_

"_These are the dreamlands, they are my domain. I am Gainel, master of dreams," he looked at her with those impossible to read eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but words refused to exit her mouth. _

_She suddenly blushed feeling foolish and ignorant. How had she never deduced the identity of this stranger? "Why me?" were the only words the she could squeak out and instantly cursed her stupidity. _

_Gainel smiled indulgently as one might at a young relative. "You are my chosen; that does not require an explanation. As my chosen though your path will have certain obligations, which otherwise would not have been required of you."_

"_What must I do Master Gainel," her voice was calm, though internally excitement quivered through her body. _

"_You already have the ability to truedream, you have known this almost always. I will show you now what you must do in preparation of your major task. Memorise this dream I am sending you to, memorise it and stop it before this happens. I do not have exact conception of time, we Gods lack this. It will be soon though. I will let you know when the time comes to leave,"_

"_How will I know when it is time? Will you visit me again?"_

"_Yes my child, I will visit you often. There are many things about the dreamlands which will be taught to you before you have need of them. You will walk and alter the dream lands as you see fit," Gainel turned and picked up her wrist. Slowly he ran a finger softly around this held wrist, whispering something unheard. _

_She was about to repeat her first question which Gainel seemed to have ignored but he continued. "This will link us my child, you will know how when the time comes"_

_He dropped her wrist to her side and once more she looked up but Gainel was gone. Upon her wrist was a solid silver bracelet, perfectly fitted and unable to be removed. Along the band of the bracelet were engravings, words of another language, symbols and pictures which made no sense to her. _

_The dreamlands faded and once more she was at the stables. _

"_Memorise this dream," Gainel's words echoed in her mind. _

_Without walking her dream-self drifted through the stables, she was flowing through the Royal Forest, the very path she had taken today. Every turn and tree were imprinted in her mind, a map of the path forming in her mind. _

_The time which she travelled seemed brief, though she knew such a trip in real terms would be four days or more. _

"_This woman!" a voice screamed through her mind. She turned, the secluded village seemed almost abandoned and forgotten by the world. The clothes worn were outmoded but seemed to be made of new materials. _

"_This woman is the cause of our sorrow!" the man yelling was a tall, thin nasty looking man of at least fifty years, though his face was lined more than it normally ought to have been. _

"_She dreams that the harvest will fail! And the harvest fails! She dreams that the hail will destroy many houses and it is so!" Nastasya's blood ran cold, the woman bound and gagged at a stake was a true-dreamer like herself. She was being murdered for what she could not help. _

"_This woman's black magic has poisoned our quiet village! We do not need justice from the evil cities, this is our justice!!!" this last cry from the man was greeted with a resounding roar. _

_Mob mentality she thought disgustedly. They all follow and listen like sheep. The man threw the lit torch onto the pile of hay and wood, it was consumed quickly. The woman tried to scream and break free yet she could do neither. _

"_Stop" Nastasya tried to scream but she well knew she could not be heard. She quickly stepped through the village memorising every house and street. She came to the thick wooden village gates. _

'_Endamere' was elaborately engraved into the gate. Her blood ran cold; she knew why Gainel had shown her this dream. That woman was one of his chosen too, just like Agatha at home in Vladishnohk. This time Nastasya would not let this injustice occur. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN:** So what did you think? If you liked or hated it, or are even simply indifferent but have some thoughts, please review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** If I was Tamora Pierce and Tortall belonged to me you'd have to buy this as a book. Hence, we all know what's mine and what's not.

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much to KrisEleven and I Live Life By My Own Rules for reviewing the last chapters. And to I Live Life By My Own Rules, the thing with the laughing, do you ever get caught in that unstoppable laughter and you run out of breath and your ribs hurt? That's what Nastasya was referring to. Often brought on by the most silly/random things.

**Chapter 4**

As swiftly as she had been dragged into the dreamlands Nastasya felt herself falling out of them back to reality. Though the curtains were drawn the fading light that peaked through a crack showed the day giving way to night time.

Her thoughts, confused and incoherent from her dream, took a moment to adjust to her surroundings. The moment clarity dawned an intense anger filled her, it took every inch of her self control not to leap out of bed and race down to the stables. Gainel had said she would know when the time came. Until such time she would be forced to wait.

Impatient Nastasya pulled the covers off her and paced the room, playing with the silver bracelet which now hung on her wrist. So lost in thoughts of angry impatience, and disgust at human mob mentality, she did not hear her maid enter the room.

"Mi'lady, I was just coming to wake you," Arianna spoke softly but still startled a gasp from her mistress.

"Mithros Arianna you frightened the life out of me!" she exclaimed

"Oh my apologies my lady, I thought you'd heard me and all," her maid looked timid which made Nastasya annoyed. Only one person provoked such a reaction in her maid and that was her detestable father.

"What did he say to you Arianna?" she demanded, seeing her maid quiver she softened her look into a smile.

"Just that I was to get you ready mi'lady, for the ball you see. He said Count Nikolai was escorting you to the ball and you must be looking perfect, he was very severe mi'lady. So if it pleases you to sit I'll start preparing you,"

"Don't mind _him_," Nastasya replied bitterly as she seated herself for her maid. "Count Nikolai?" she added

"Yes mi'lady,"

"Did he say anything else about the Count of Aldermarch?" she asked slowly, the Count of Aldermarch was at least 20 years her senior and the powerful Prime Minister of Galla

"No mi'lady,"

Nastasya remained silent while her maid teased her hair into an artful arrangement of curls and diamond pins, some curls falling to frame her face.

That her father requested her to accompany Count Nikolai bothered her for a reason she could not place. This vague worry needling her brain, in conjunction with her true dream served only to give her a headache.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Ah, my dear, you look a vision," the cold tones of Duke Mitya met her ears as she entered the room connected her own and her fathers.

"Thank you father," she spoke without emotion and sat obediently next to him. The elaborate green dress with gold embroidery severely restricted her breathing in the sitting position. She mentally cursed the sadistic misogynist who invented the evil contraption known as a corset.

"I have something of importance to discuss with you my dear," he started slowly. Calculating eyes slid over her, gauging her body for any reaction. Nastasya, refusing to give him the satisfaction, merely nodded.

Duke Mitya stood and began to walk the room as if to add an imposing, yet pensive air.

"The duty of a noblewoman is always very clear. In that sense she is more blessed than a man, she does not have the burden of choice," he paused and looked at his daughter.

She continued to give no reaction though mentally she imagined smacking the fire poker over his head.

"This role is to wed and bear children, the bride price received and the connections gained from marriage are often seen as the recompense to a father for having a daughter," he smiled to himself filling her with hatred to such an extent she had thought impossible

"Your mother, the Duchess Lizavetta, and myself were particularly blessed that you turned out to be pretty. A much greater asset than a daughter who isn't. So it has finally been decided that you will marry Count Nikolai of Aldermarch.

"As you know the Count is one of the most wealthy and influential men at court, even perhaps greater than ours. You will be the perfect match, both from old noble houses, both wealthy, it is the ideal merger,"

Her father finally stopped to sip on his glass of brandy. Inside Nastasya wanted to run, scream and cry. She wanted to leap from the couch and wrap her hands around her father's neck.

The words that her father spoke represented a common ideology amongst the Gallan nobility. A woman was merely a breeding tool, like a horse, if she came from better breeding the higher her value was. Their value was determined by men and society, not by deeds or actions. At that moment she fiercely hated her father, resented her looks and family and wealth.

The overwhelming sense of being trapped descended upon her. How was she to finish her task? The face of Alan of Pirates Swoop briefly played through her mind, this she pushed away quickly.

Recompense. Asset. Merger.

The words rang through her head. She stared at her father. Hatred burned inside with such intensity that her face seemed to flush because of it.

She did not want to be a commodity to be sold of at a market. Court was no different to a market, just that the cows wore pretty dresses, farmers held swords and paddocks were woven tapestries of lies and pretty words

Nastasya was decided that she would never allow herself to be used as an asset. Though to her father she merely replied,

"I will do my duty as a daughter father. I understand," the words that left her mouth were heavy and dead. "If you'll excuse me momentarily, I must take a turn around the palace. To consider this wonderful eventuation,"

"Of course my dear. Don't be too long, Count Nikolai will be here presently to escort you to the ball," her father smiled pleasantly at her. Not noticing the rage in her eyes or flush across her cheeks.

Once outside the room she walked quickly, heading nowhere in particular. She was trapped. Caged.

A small plaque on one door read "Lower East Library", she immediately opened it and locked the door behind her.

A quick glance around the place told her it was deserted, thus she did not hesitate to slam her head onto the table. A stream of curses came screaming from her mouth, words that a lady should not normally have used. Her eyes burned but tears did not fall, they couldn't, rage had settled too deeply inside her.

She saw the face of the woman in her dream, her screams as she was burnt by her village echoed through Nastasya mind. She was consumed with a feeling of helplessness.

"Now darlin' girl, I was here trying to look up Millman's definitive text on mud etiquette and I was surprised out of my reverie by such curses!"

Startled, Nastasya looked up to the other occupant of the 'deserted' library. Alan's mischievous hazel eyes looked at her from across the table.

"I thought no one was here," she stuttered, blushing fiercely.

"You were wrong. Good thing I'm not offended too easily," he smiled, "I am intrigued where you learnt that…shall we say…illustrative vocabulary. It was very instructive though, I think I even picked up a few new ones to add to mine,"

A surprised laughter burst from her. "I'm sorry," she gasped through laughter, "Bad day that's all. Very bad actually. I'm sure you think I'm mad…well actually if you thought that you'd probably be right,"

"Mad people are by far the most interesting though. Now I could ask you what was wrong, or, because I've decided that we're good friends, you could just tell me,"

Smiling sadly she paused before speaking. Indeed how much was she willing to share?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This is a bit of a short chapter but hopefully I'll update soon. Big big thanks to KrisEleven (you're a star honey for reviewing all my chapters!), I Live Life By My Own Rules and An Angel on Ice. You're all wonderful.

Please r/r. That would be fab.

Friend. For the entirety of her so far short life it had been a cheap word, devoid of real meaning. Village children whom she hunted with and played make believe and who subsequently hated her when she left for the convent. Then her convent friends who liked her only for her rank and wealth, urged to forge alliances by greedy parents.

After all the emptiness she had encountered in people masquerading as her friends, why should she trust a stranger? A Tortallan as well. Anything could be his agenda.

She had never revealed to anyone her ability to true-dream. She feared ridicule, persecution even the untimely death that had come to one of the village women. The little girl who lived in Vladishnok was scared of the ignorance of people; at the convent she feared contempt.

The older, but perhaps not wiser, Nastasya contemplated the man sitting in front of her. Fear was the last thing she felt around Alan. Though as she had always learnt through treacherous court life it was never wise to reveal everything about oneself.

"Madness unfortunately runs in my family," she said lightly as if ignoring his latter comment. "They are certainly the most entertaining at family events. I have an Aunt who was convinced she was a wood nymph for a while and took to wearing nothing but her favourite diamond necklace around the garden,"

Alan laughed, sensing her ungraceful topic aversion he stared harder at her but kept the conversion equally light. "My mother's favourite saying is that insanity runs in our family, it probably does. I can see myself in old age wearing nothing but a diamond necklace too if all goes according to plan."

The image of an elderly Alan naked in a diamond necklace set Nastasya off into laughter. "No, I rather fancy just an emerald bracelet, add a bit of colour. You'd want to live somewhere rather warm to take up insanity wouldn't you?"

"But of course, no one likes to get frostbite…especially somewhere…unpleasant,"

Giggling Nastasya smiled at Alan. "Ah, plans for insanity aside I must get back to my chambers before the ball, it would be so unpleasant should my father have a mental breakdown on an ambassadorial mission,"

"Indeed. I don't think the Tortallan court is ready for a Gallan duke in only a necklace," Alan finished casually, knowing Nastasya did not wish to divulge whatever was on her mind he kissed her hand and bade her farewell.

OOOOOO

The black stallions coat felt smooth as Alan ran his hand along his mounts neck. The horse whickered softly and nuzzled his shoulder leaving a lovely line of drool across his formal green tunic.

"Well, I suppose that resolves my dilemma of if I should return to the ball hey?" he murmured softly.

That the ambassadorial missions always followed midwinter seemed the cruellest of pranks to those who were less than fond of balls. Alan felt he had rather inherited this dislike of formal events from his former knight master Raoul.

If the sight of Nastasya being dragged around by her betrothed bothered Alan he did not admit it to himself and brushed away any such thoughts.

A loud crash snapped Alan from his reverie, the sound of cursing filled the empty stables. Curious, he walked to the origin of the commotion.

"Nastasya!"

"Alan!"

Both stared at each other for a good five minutes before comprehension dawned and both spoke with a flurry of words.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me Alan," she glanced up guiltily. Now over his surprise Alan noted her clothes were a simple black riding habit, not the elaborate green gown she had worn to the ball.

"Well, that's easily done," he leaned forward and helped her pick up the dropped baggage. "However, first the truth. Otherwise I'll just follow you to…well, wherever you're going"

Sighing Nastasya told the story of her dream and the bracelet and how in the middle of the ball it had suddenly glowed and become warm against her skin. All the while she spoke she continued arranging her belongings onto her dour pack horse.

When she stopped Alan laid his hand across hers. "Nastasya, you know I can't just let you go."

"Well it's not up to you! I have a duty and I'll do it! No _male_ is going to stop me!" the words escaped her more loudly than she intended and blushed suddenly. "I need to do this"

"You misunderstand me; I'm coming with you,"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hey, hey my lovelies. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. I might not be able to update for a little while as it's my birthday this weekend so there is much celebrating to be done.

Thanks to KrisEleven, I Live Life By My Own Rules, An Angel on Ice and CopperIslander for reviewing.

OOOOO

Duke Mitya was a man that you never wished to cross. He instilled fear in his employees when he wasn't angry. If anything went awry, even minor accidents such as slightly overcooked meat, there was always fearsome retribution.

Arianne twisted her hands in her handkerchief nervously, staring at the ground. The Duke's silence was palpable. This silence stretched until he broke it by hurling the cup of coffee he held against the wall.

"WHAT!" the word was screamed at his daughter's maid, she was sure the whole palace must have heard.

"I'm sorry your grace," she mumbled, tears falling down her face. "I was asleep and when I woke she'd not slept in her bed."

"Stop crying you stupid woman!" the duke roared at her, "Just find out where she bloody went! I'm going to kill that stupid tramp when she gets back!"

Arianne ran from the room quivering, the letter, which had remained unseen by the duke, seemed to burn a hole in her dress pocket.

OOOOOO

Despite her protestations there had been nothing she could say to dissuade Alan from accompanying her. He had been the one who advised her to leave a note, something she had doubted.

They had spent much of the evening riding fast along a lesser known path, one that had been shown to Nastasya in her dream. With the early light peeking through the trees they had decided to stop and set up camp to rest their horses.

Only after they had set off had the bracelet given to her by Gainel stopped the eerie shimmering which had started through the ball. Though he had not explicitly told Nastasya what his sign would be she deduced that this must be it.

Wearily, trying to think to much about the repercussions of this adventure she slept. Barely had her eyes closed and she stood in the dreamlands.

"_Well done Nastasya, you have started. I have faith you will succeed. You chose a companion well also," Gainel stood beside her watching the changing landscape around them. _

"_I didn't have much choice about a companion," she muttered rebelliously_

"_Regardless. I need to show you two things in this sleep time so there is much to do and little time. Come."_

_He held out his hand to her which she took without question. The small grey platform they stood upon was the only stable ground in the dreamlands. Gainel stepped off the platform and Nastasya tentatively followed. _

_Instantly she felt queasy. The ground rolled beneath her, soft grass turned into sinking mud, before throwing her forward onto hard gravel. Gainel smiled at her._

"_You will learn to separate yourself from the physical of the dreamlands." _

_Nastasya glared at him as a larger than normal stormwing flew down over her head._

"_These are not you're dreams. Block them out. I want you to close your eyes," she did so obediently and instantly her vision changed. It was not simply black, but everything was still. She suddenly saw thousands of sleeping figures; each was surrounded by a strange glow, as if they were not really there, but illusions. _

_Looking beside her Gainel was still beside her. "Is this easier to navigate now?"_

"_Much," she replied with a grin. "What am I to do though?"_

"_Walk to anyone here please," Gainel motioned to the many sleeping figures. She saw to her surprise Count Nikolai, she smirked, he must have had a late night. "Go up to him,"_

_Nastasya walked towards the sleeping figure. "Lay your hand near his forehead,"_

_Doing so her head reeled as images slammed through her brain. "Slow them down, use your mind Nastasya,"_

"_Use your mind _

_She imagined pushing the images away and drawing them out slowly, at first it did not work but on the third try the images began to become make sense. She vehemently wished she had chosen another person for the image you saw made her ill. _

_She saw herself, dressed in a wedding gown. She and Nikolai were in his bedroom chambers. He pushed her, the dream-Nastasya did nothing. He slapped her, smiling. This time the Nastasya dropped to her knees. He yanked her hair and pulled her up, slamming her onto the bed. _

"_You're mine now, I can do whatever I like my proud little girl," he ripped off her clothes. _

_The real Nastasya could not watch and pulled her hand away. "No Nastasya. Go back and place your hand upon his forehead." _

_She pressed her hand firmly onto his forehead and again saw the dream continue to play out. _

"_Change what you see." She could no longer see Gainel but she could hear him clearly_

"_But how?" _

"_How did you slow the images?"_

"_With my mind?"_

"_You have answered your own question Nastasya,"_

_She glared at the image just trying to stop it first. She would turn this into a nightmare. At first there was no change, _

"_Feel inside yourself, feel the light and use it,"_

_She looked down at her hands, they were glowing a white light, she felt it inside her. It was part of her. She was the image she saw. Calmly she imagined the image stopped and it did. _

_Taking a deep breath she attempted to change it. The dream Nastasya moved at her will. She moved the image of herself to slap him, she dream-bound Nikolai. He was helpless and still, he struggled and she reached forward and pulled the sword from his waist. _

"_Never lay a finger on me again," she tweaked the voice of her dream-self to a low deadly pitch. "I will remove everything you value," she lowered the sword to his groin area, pressing the tip of the sword into a delicate area. _

_He whimpered and she slammed the sword into his flesh. His blood was everywhere. _

_Horrified Nastasya pulled her hand away from the illusion Nikolai's forehead. The dream faded. "I'm sorry, I only meant to intimidate him but I felt so angry. I'm so sorry." _

"_Nastasya, you did nothing wrong. But you must learn to have more control and always think what repercussions you're actions may have. Dreams can be powerful weapons, than can drive a man mad," something in Gainel's voice made her shiver. _

"_I must leave you now, but I send you elsewhere."_

_His voice faded and suddenly darkness surrounded her, she opened her eyes but they merely opened onto blackness. As her eyes adjusted she looked around a small, modest house. She walked through the rooms, a girl was asleep on a small bed in one room and, who Nastasya assumed, her parents in another. _

_Everything was still. The door opened soundlessly behind her and three men entered slowly. They stealthily slipped through the house, each stopped when they were above an occupant of the house. Without a word to each other they took knives and ran them across the throats of the father, mother and girl. _

_Nastasya screamed without sound as blood ran everywhere. Tears fell down her face. Where was this? She ran after the men as they silently entered the next house, sending those occupants to the same death. _

_They stopped and surveyed a map. Looking at the map as well Nastasya saw it was a detailed map of every house in the village. Beside each house were numbers and notes. Such as "2A and 1C, dog. Loud." She looked around; these three men were not the only ones. Many such men shrouded in black skulked around the town. Silently entering houses and committing murder. _

_Whatever this was, it was very calculated mass murder. No one in this village was to survive. _

Crying and screaming Nastasya woke herself with a start. Covered in sweat she shuddered at the remembrance of what she saw. Alan was suddenly beside her, without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. In his arms, with his hand stroking her she felt at peace. He was silent and she was thankful for this, after all, saying 'its just a dream' to Nastasya was pretty redundant.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I'm so slack! I'm back at uni though and it's so very hectic. I will try to update as much as I can, it can be my break from school work…which I will most certainly need. Anyway, hope you like the new addition. Please review if you feel so inspired to do so.

Also big, fantastic, enthusiastic thanks to my bee-u-ti-full reviewers, **CopperIslander**, **An Angel on Ice**, **KrisEleven**, and **Dattatreya**. You're all fab.

OOOOOO

Fierce violet eyes surveyed the man in front of her; it was only her husband's hand pressing firmly against her own that reminded Alanna of Pirates Swoop to hold her tongue. The man barely acknowledged Alanna or George's presence, preferring to berate the exhausted Prime Minister Gareth of Naxen.

"It is obvious then what must be done," he concluded. The man who had just finished speaking was Duke Mitya, and his fury was towards his missing daughter, whom had last been seen riding into the Royal Forest accompanied by one Alan of Pirates Swoop.

"Excuse me, _your grace_," Alanna spoke coldly, trying in vain to keep her temper, Gary shot her a warning glance. "There is no evidence that my son was involved with your daughter's disappearance. Evidence relying on the eyesight of an elderly man in the middle of the night does not seem all that reliable!"

As she spoke her voice got louder and George squeezed his wife's hand harder, almost to the point of pain but not so far.

"My daughter's reputation has been ruined because of _your son_, although in a country where they allow such as _you_ to be knights, honour and reputation must count for little,"

Alanna leapt from her seat, "How dare you insult the customs of a country in which you are a guest. You forget your manners your grace, if you had any finer etiquette than a pig to begin with!"

"Alanna please," murmured Gary before the outraged Mitya, who had gone an interesting mottled purple colour, could reply. "Your Grace, the disappearance of your daughter is…unfortunate, we are doing all we can to find her. But there was no sign of a struggle, her horse was also found gone, along with her belongings, there is nothing to suggest foul play."

"Useless! Tortallan's! Softstupididiotscouldn'tdoanythingiftheytried," this violent rant burst from the Duke as he strode to the door, slamming it behind him.

Gary put his head in his hands. "Alanna, could you have just not said anything. Yes the man is a cretin. He is about as forward thinking as a Scanran mule, but we have to keep the peace with Galla."

"Gary, you have known our son since birth! I have had a lifetime of people saying all sorts of things about myself, but those disgusting things that _man_ was accusing my son of, I will not stand for," Alanna expostulated, who at the moment was in the process of striding around the room angrily.

"I know Alanna. We know. He doesn't. I dislike him as much as the next person but we have to be diplomatic, for the sake of the country. Much as I would like to string that man up by his toenails,"

"That could probably be arranged," said George softly, "He better not feel the urge to visit Corus any time soon,"

Alanna paused her pacing and sighed. "Its no wonder his daughter did a runner really, wouldn't you if he was your father?"

"Especially if he betrothed me to that, even-bigger-of-a-prat, Count Nikolai," added Gary. "The trade talks seemed much lively and intelligent when Lord Mikhail was still around," his voice sounding wistful.

"There's not too much we can do in the meantime, Alan will be fine," George opened the door and he and Alanna farewelled a morose looking Gary. George leaned forward to his wife's ear, "Though I'll be so happy if he did elope with her, shows good character. I just hope he loves her as much as I love you,"

George walked behind Alanna and caught her up in a hug, kissing her cheek, startling a laugh out of her.

OOOOOOO

In her distress Nastasya was only dimly aware of her surroundings. Her mind confusedly acknowledged the arms around her and the shoulder her face was in, her own arms were wound tightly around Alan. In a distant part of her mind her education shrieked at her to remember propriety. This part was very distant though.

His warmth and scent were comforting. She felt she could remain here forever, suspended in this safe surrealism, nothing existing beyond the circle of their embrace. Though it would have only lasted momentarily it felt like eternity. Nastasya slowly and reluctantly disentangled herself, wiping her cheeks.

"Was it a true dream?" though they were no longer embracing, his proximity was disarming. Those wicked hazel eyes showed only sincere concern. Had he been anyone less there would have been the baseness of desire at seeing her in a nightgown. Though Nastasya was aware of her own desire brought on by his propinquity

"Yes. It was awful. This whole town was massacred, all at night. House by house. It was all silent, and so carefully planned. They had no emblems or insignia, but they were not just bandits," her voice shook as she recalled the horrifying dream, the smell of blood still seemed to still clog her senses. "I have to stop this Alan,"

"Well then we had better rescue this dame fast so we can save the village," he paused, looking into her eyes. "Together," he finished firmly.

She smiled, unsure of how to express her gratitude for his friendship. The moment was swiftly ruined when Alan jumped out of the tent. Confusion descended on her momentarily.

Then she heard it too. Voices muffled by distance and horses hooves, all too clearly rang through the crisp morning air. While they still seemed to be some distance away there was no mistaking it.

Running outside Alan put his forefinger against his lips to pre-silence any words she may have felt inspired to speak.

"Quickly pack everything as quietly as you can, this group is one of two things, either they are bandits and I don't fancy waiting to see by how many they outnumber us. Or second, it's your father sending a search party out, either of which will bring a swift end to our mission,"

Not needing to be told twice Nastasya ran to gather her things, her fingers brittle with cold, though she hardly noticed. The sound echoing through the otherwise silent forest brought with it failure. If she failed to save the woman from Endemere it would be out of her control to halt the slaying she had just lived through in her dream,


End file.
